Maxwell Lombardi
' Name:' Maxwell Lombardi Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th Grade School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Fencing, Archery, Making friends in high places, Classical Literature, Writing, Music, Muay Thai Appearance: Maxwell stands at approximately 5'8, and weighs around 140 lb. He is considered by most people's standards to be attractive with his soft, clean shaven face and athletic build. His dark brown hair is cut into a short, smart style with dark red highlights to make him stand out from the rest of the crowd. He has dark, almost black eyebrows, which depending on your perspective either make him look dashing or threatening. Either way, they go well with his striking dark blue eyes. Because of his partially Italian heritage, his skin tone is slightly darker then most, whilst still light enough to have him classified as being Caucasian. His usual choice of clothing consists of a black shirt, a maroon tie, a smart white jacket with smart white pants to match, a black leather belt with a silver buckle, and shiny black shoes to top it off. Biography: Maxwell was born in Norwich, Norfolk in eastern England to a wealthy upper class family. Whilst his mother Samantha Blake was a conservative barrister, his father Jonathan Blake followed the footsteps of his own father as a contemporary music composer, who himself was following in the footsteps of his father, the Italian immigrant Alfonso Lombardi. Alfonso was well respected back in his home country of Italy, but after immigrating to Britain to escape Mussolini's fascist regime found nothing but poverty awaiting him, leading him to die a poor a forgotten man. However, during this time he married and had three children, two girls and a son. Before he died, he taught his son everything he knew, and his son in turn taught his own son (Jonathan) everything his father taught him. Jonathan and his father both proved to be far more successful, even if their music never make it into the mainstream. Because of their relative successes, Jonathan had grown to be a far wealthier man then his grandfather, and decided to use his wealth and knowledge in aiding his own son, Maxwell, follow the family tradition and become a great contemporary music composer. Because of his father's influence, Maxwell grew to have a significant interest in classical music. He often enjoys listening to the tunes of Beethoven or Bach, especially whilst he practiced his many other hobbies. These include chess, painting, horseback riding, archery, fencing, fox hunting (Despite his terrible accuracy with a rifle), cricket and reading classical literature. Ever since he could remember, Maxwell has had a massive interest in classical literature. Some of his favourites include the works of Christopher Marlowe and H.G Welles, both of whom wrote many of his favourite novels and plays. To a lesser extent, he’s also fond of Kenneth Branagh movies, his favourites being Othello and the 1994 version of Frankenstein. He also has a great interest in Muay Thai (A martial arts style from Thailand) and over time has become quite proficient with the style. He often contends in Muay Thai tournaments, and often tends to win them. He also has a tendency to mix his style with that of moves usually found in taekwondo, another martial arts style he has a passing interest in. Whilst he lived in Britain, his family where able to bless him with privileges most people could only dream of. He would go on holidays to the Mediterranean, skiing trips to Switzerland and eat the finessed delicacies from the most private of restaurants. Because of this, he grew up to become particularly prideful and selfish, and he rarely (if ever) thinks of anybody else’s welfare before his own. However, he also has a great sense in individualism, and despises hive mentality and people who attempt to be “part of the crowd”. He was also given the best education money could buy, and dreamed of one day being able to attend Oxford University. He made many friends at school, mainly fellow upper class students, most of whom stuck by his side even through the worst of situations. The reason for this is partially because of Maxwell's almost excellent diplomatic skills. Since he was a child, Maxwell has always been good at convincing people he was right, or into doing what he wants them to do. Whilst for the most part he tends to succeed, there has been multiple moments wherein this has backfired, sometimes ending up with him lying down bruised and beaten in the dirt (A partial reason as to why he decided to practice Muay Thai). He’s also a renowned ladies man, thanks to both his gentlemanly manner and attractiveness. Although, that being said, there are just as many women who finds his personality despicable and avoid him at all costs. His mental fortitude also has something to do with it, seeing as he can deal with situations where most people would buckle under pressure. Whilst throughout most of his life he’s lived in Britain, recently (After his father accepted a job offer that promised far, far better wages to what he was used to) he and his family moved to St Paul, Minnesota. Maxwell found the change difficult, seeing as he could no longer hang out with any of his old friends back in Norwich. To make matters worse for him, the cost of the move proved greater then they thought, and for the past few months Maxwell has had to temporarily attend a state school as opposed to one of the various private schools in St Paul. Needless to say, Maxwell hasn’t enjoyed his stay. He has little love for the comparatively poorer students around him, and has made little effort to socialize or befriend them. This is partially due to the fact that, seeing as he’s only going to be attending Bayview temporarily, he doesn't see much of a point in making any friends there. Because of this, and because of his prideful nature, he is often viewed negatively by some of his fellow students at Bayview who find him to be self righteous egotist. Despite this, many still find him to be somewhat attractive, and those who’ve seen him practice Muay Thai tend to be impressed by his abilities. Advantages: His primary talent is his diplomatic skills, as he can manipulate and convince most gullible people with relative ease. And, when diplomacy fails, his Muay Thai training can come in handy, as would his small experience in archery and fencing. Mentally, he could probably handle the pressure despite the enormous amount of stress, at the very least for longer then most people could. Disadvantages: His pride can easily get the better of him, causing him to enter situations blindly without thinking about it beforehand. He has a nack for for underestimating people's abilites, meaning that he could easlity mistake people for not being as dangerous as they actually are. He also has little to no practical survival skills, having never been on a camping trip without at least three others to do all the work for him. Also (Despite being a former practitioner of fox hunting) he's never been a good shot with a rifle, or any gun for that matter. Designated Number: Male student no. 47 --- Designated Weapon: Targe Conclusion: My advice to Mr. Lombardi is very simple: stay behind that shield and never come out! He may have some brawn and he may have some brains, but they'll not do him any good if he catches a bullet! The above biography is as written by Fioriboy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Kills: Augustus MacDougal, Harold Fisher, Vera Osborne, Cody Jenkins, Daniel Blessing, Simon Grey. Killed By: N/A Collected Weapons: Targe (Assigned weapon, discarded), TOZ-194 (From Augustus MacDougal, discarded), Glock 17 (From Harold Fisher), Intratec DC-9 (From Vera Osborne), Korth Pistol (From Daniel Blessing). Allies: Clio Gabriella Enemies: Nick Reid, Augustus MacDougal, Harold Fisher, Reiko Ishida, Vera Osborne, Cody Jenkins, Imraan Al-Hariq, Daniel Blessing, Simon Grey, Carol Burke. Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: *''"Now then, I'm afraid I must bid you all adieu. I look forward to meeting the rest of your children, siblings, lovers, friends and what not. And I'm sure they're looking forward to meeting me as well..."'' '- Casually addressing the audience immediately after killing Augustus MacDougal and Harold Fisher.' Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Maxwell, in chronological order. The Past: *''No threads'' Pre-Game: *Let the Dance Begin! *The Dance Must go on! *A Hard Day's Night V4: *Wake Me Up... *The Right Thing for the Wrong Reasons *No Rest for the Wicked *Walk The Line *Your Cross to Bear *Lean on Me *Out and In Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Maxwell Lombardi. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! I've gotta say, Maxwell is one of my favourite characters this version. I mean, I know I'm ''supposed ''to hate him, but he's just too Charismatic. He's a huge cock, and as long as he keeps being awesome, I'm still gonna cheer for him. Fiori's done a great job. - Dom If Maxwell was real, I'd probably be in love with him. This really just shows my failures as a person, I think. But yes, he is a huge cock, and yes, I absolutely adore him. - Hollyquin Yep, totally loving this guy as much as his other characters right now. This and his portrayal of Ryheui on the Mini show how great of an RPer Fiori is and the range of his ability as a writer. And yes, a huge cock. I'm obliged to say that I suppose. - Inky Category:V4 Students